El triángulo
by AlterEgoFreak
Summary: Para aquellas y aquellos que no puedan esperar a la tercera temporada... Aquí traigo una historia de cómo sería mi tercera temporada ideal entrar Alex Vause, Piper Chapman y la nueva interna Stella Carlin interpretada por Ruby Rose. Con lemons y mucho sentimiento. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Piper POV

Aquella noche no podía dormir. Sabía que Alex estaba a punto de entrar en prisión otra vez por mi culpa. Eso me removía algo por dentro que no estaba segura de poder describir, era una mezcla entre nervios agradables y miedo. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de mirarla, de oler su piel…

No le había contado a nadie que había provocado que Alex volviera.

Llegó la mañana y sentí una cosquillas en la oreja…

-Chapmaaaan… - dijo una voz familiar.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba Nicky molestando, para variar.

-¿Qué pasa?

Se ríe y dice: -Estamos haciendo apuestas, a ver quién consigue tirarse a la nueva. Y creo que nos vas a ganar…

¿A la nueva? ¿Y a qué se refería con eso último? Había entrado Alex esa misma noche y no me había enterado… Intenté hacer como que no entendía.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es la nueva?

-Ven.- Me dijo Nicky, y me agarró del brazo levantándome de un tirón de la cama.

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni pensé qué cara ni qué pelos llevaba, solo pensaba en ella.

Me llevó hasta el comedor y miré mesa por mesa rápidamente… No estaba. ¿A quién estábamos buscando? Nicky me condujo hacia la mesa donde se sientan Yoga Jones y la monja. Había alguien más pero estaba de espaldas y no sabía distinguirla. Tenía un peinado corto, bastante moderno.

Nos sentamos en su mesa y vi cómo Nicky esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esta es Carlin. Carlin, Chapman. Al parecer tenéis varias cosas en común.

La miré. Era increíblemente atractiva. Tenía los ojos claros y unos labios gruesos que me llamaban la atención.

-Hola…- le dije sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos - ¿Qué es eso exactamente que tenemos en común?

-Al parecer las dos hemos acabado aquí por nuestras exnovias- dijo sin quitarme ojo. De repente vi cómo me sonreía. Dios, tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Nicky interrumpió: -Sí, Vause se fue de aquí hace unos meses, y la rubita que tengo al lado no lo ha pasado bien desde que se fue, ¿verdad Chapman?

Alex. Se me había olvidado. ¿Nicky estaba intentando hacerme débil para que Carlin se apiadara de mí? No lo entendía.

-¿Qué? Nah… - respondí incrédula. -¿Y cuál es tu nombre? – volví mi atención a la nueva.

-Me llamo Stella. – seguidamente me hizo un guiño.

En ese momento sentí que tenía que ser mía.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Stella y la verdad, tengo que reconocerlo, me hizo olvidarme de Alex por momentos… Pero cuando llegaba la noche la imagen de Alex se hacía presente de nuevo, cosa que me llevaba a soñar con ella casi siempre. El caso es que en los sueños aparecía Álex, pero no me miraba, no me hablaba, miraba al suelo… Y cuando yo me acercaba a abrazarla desaparecía. Y todas las mañanas me he estado despertando pensando en qué significa eso.

Stella y yo estamos juntas trabajando en la biblioteca, habló con Mr Healy y al día siguiente nos cambiaron a las dos… No sé qué trato habrán hecho pero prefiero estar de bibliotecaria antes que arreglando lámparas. Hemos hablado de mil cosas en estos días, casi la considero una amiga, pero en sus ojos veo que ella va por otro camino. No me importaría en absoluto tener algo con ella, un día, una sola vez, por probar, pero me aterra. Yo solo he estado con una mujer… Es cierto que los primeros días veía a Stella de otra forma, sigo creyendo que es atractiva, pero no tiene ese "algo" que me hace falta para que me llegue a parecer especial.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- oigo a Stella a mis espaldas, yo estoy sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca. Avanza y se sienta frente a mí. - ¿estás pensando en escribir un libro para tus compañeras?

Me lo pienso bien y… -Pues no sería mala idea, tal y como se divierten aquí… Bueno, OS divertís – tenía que decirlo.

\- ¿Cómo? A qué te refieres… No entiendo

\- Venga Stella que te he visto en los baños con Nicky -digo sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué viste exactamente? O qué crees que viste… - me contesta desafiante, siento su mirada en mí, como si me obligara a levantar la cabeza.

\- Ayer vi cómo la arrastrabas contigo cuando estaba todo el mundo en la sala de la televisión… Y os fuistéis al baño.

\- Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que era el único sitio donde podía contarle un secreto, ¿tal vez? – sonríe.

-¡INTERNAS!- mierda – AQUÍ SE TRABAJA O SE VIENE A CHARLAR?! – el Bigotes.

Nos levantamos de inmediato y nos ponemos a hacer como que ordenamos…

Cuando llega la hora de la comida se me acerca Taystee, y me dice algo que no entiendo mucho, algo así como "lo siento tía", y cuando voy a responderle ya se ha ido. Cojo la bandeja, las latinas me están sirviendo la comida y veo cómo una de ellas, la del maquillaje raro, me mira con cara de compasión… Me doy la vuelta y busco a Nicky. La veo en la tercera mesa y me levanta la mano. Una chica de pelo negro que se sienta a su lado le baja la mano de golpe. Tardo un rato en reconocerla, pero es ella. Es Alex. Dudo un momento si acercarme o irme. Sé que no es un buen momento, sabía que este día iba a llegar pero jamás me planteé cómo iba a reaccionar sabiendo que la he traicionado. "A tomar por culo" me digo. Voy directa a la mesa y me siento como si nada.

-Hola…- estoy intentando que me mire, pero no quiere.

Nicky hace un amago de levantarse y dice – creo que tenéis que hablar, yo mejor me voy yendo..

-Ni se te ocurra irte Nicky. –otra vez Alex la agarra por el brazo y hace que se siente.

Nicky y yo nos miramos. Me intenta decir que me vaya con la mirada. Pero me niego. Voy a decirle a Alex todo lo que pienso y me da igual quién esté delante.

-Alex… Lo siento. Solo quería que estuvieras a salvo te lo juro, esa era mi única intención… Cuando hablamos me dijiste que te estaban buscando, estabas asustada, lo notaba en tu voz, a lo mejor ahora no lo ves pero es mejor que estés aquí… Aquí estás a salvo… Yo… Yo te puedo cuid…

-¿Por qué te has ido sin decir nada?- me interrumpe Stella, llega y se sienta a mi lado. Mira la situación y palpa la tensión.- Perdón, ¿he interrumpido algo? ¿Tú quién eres? – mira a Alex, seguidamente mira su chapa – Vause… ¿de qué me suena ese..? Oh mierda. – me mira. Se ríe. – Qué situación tan comprometida… Bienvenida de nuevo Vause.

Alex la mira con cara de pocos amigos y sin entender nada. Siento la mirada de Stella posada sobre mí, esperando mi reacción, y Alex la mira a ella, la examina. Yo no aparto la mirada de Alex. Es como un triángulo. Estamos durante 5 segundos sin decir nada, hasta que me atrevo.

-Stella este no es un buen momento… Necesito hablar con Alex, a solas. – miro a Nicky, espero que ella también se dé por aludida.

Alex por fin abre la boca: - ¿Qué pasa Piper? Delante de Nicky puedes decirme lo que quieras y delante de tu nueva amiga no? – me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como si deseara entrar en mi mente.

-Esto no es así Alex- me empiezo a enfadar.

-¿El qué no es así? Ahora te da vergüenza, ya. – lanza una sonrisa sarcástica y niega con la cabeza. Se levanta con la bandeja y veo cómo se aleja. Nicky me mira con cara de… "Yo no puedo hacer nada" y va tras ella.

Joder. No sé cómo lo hago. Siempre que intento arreglar algo acaba saliendo peor.

Stella y yo nos terminamos la comida sin dirigirnos la palabra. Cuando termino me levanto y me vuelvo a la biblioteca. No tengo ganas de esperarla como siempre, ni tengo ganas de hablar con nadie. Empiezo a buscar una forma de dirigirme a Alex, de que me escuche aunque no quiera.

Las cartas.

Me acuerdo de las cartas que Alex me envió, que nunca le respondí. Eso es, le voy a escribir una carta y no tendrá más remedio que leerla… Porque la conozco, la intriga le comería viva, aunque no le vaya a gustar lo que va a leer la va a abrir.

Cojo un papel y un boli y dejo que las palabras fluyan solas…

_Buenas! La verdad que el primer capítulo lo escribí porque necesitaba inventar en mi cabeza una idea de cómo sería la tercera temporada y no lo pude evitar, pero después de ver los reviews que me habéis dejado me he animado a seguir con la historia. Os doy como pista que yo también soy fan de Vauseman, pero quiero hacer una historia con fundamento y no un "se enrollan y ya está" … Bueno, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y seguiré pronto._


	3. Chapter 3

"No sé cómo empezar esta carta. Se me hace difícil escribirte sabiendo que te puedo decir todo esto a la cara, pero no me vas a escuchar. Te echaba de menos. Esa es la única y pura razón por la que has vuelto, porque te echaba de menos, porque no soporto la idea de no estar contigo… Sé que soy una egoísta, pero no tienes ni idea de lo sola que me siento aquí dentro. Te veo por todas partes, en todos los rincones donde hicimos el amor… Y todavía esperaba que volvieras porque sentías lo mismo que yo, pasaban los días y solo recibía cartas tuyas pidiéndome perdón, pero en ninguna me decías que me echabas de menos…

Te odio Alex. Te odio por hacerme necesitarte tanto. Por haberte ido. Por dejarme sola. Por jugar conmigo una vez más. Te odio porque sé que no voy a encontrar a nadie como tú…"

Acabé la carta con los ojos empapados. No quería escribir más, doblé la carta y fui directa a su box. Por suerte para mí estaba vacío y la pude dejar debajo de su almohada…

Cuando llegó la noche caí rendida. Estaba revuelta de emociones. Y por si fuera poco he estado todo el día pasando de Stella, no la he visto en toda la tarde…

{3.00 am}

Sentí un peso en los pies de mi cama y abrí los ojos. Me sobresalté un poco al ver una figura a oscuras. No podía distinguir quién era.

Alex…

¿Me odias?

Me incorporé.

Alex.. Yo…

Me odias. – dijo clavando su mirada en mí.

No quiero hablar aquí.

A mí me da exactamente igual dónde hablemos.

Intenté desperezarme un poco y salí de la cama. La agarré de la mano y me la llevé fuera de allí. No sabía dónde meterme. Al final llegamos a la lavandería, que estaba el piso de abajo y nadie nos iba a escuchar. Esa lavandería que me traía tantos recuerdos… La miré y por fin pudieron salir las palabras.

No sé lo que siento por ti Alex, creo que nunca lo he sabido, me produces tantas cosas que a veces quiero matarte, otras quiero estar contigo para siempre…

¿Y qué sientes ahora?

No… No lo sé…

¿Y si lo supieras?

Alex no lo sé, no empieces… - maldita la hora en la que dije esas palabras. Alex explotó.

Estoy HARTA de que no sepas lo que quieres Piper, estoy cansada, ahora mismo estoy en la puta cárcel por tu puta culpa y me estás diciendo que no sabes si tienes ganas de matarme o de estar conmigo, pues voy a decirte una cosa, yo siempre he sabido lo que quería en cada momento… -hizo una pausa incómoda y miró al suelo- cuando sepas lo que quieres… Avísame.

Y se fue. Se había ido. Y yo no había tenido los huevos de decirle nada. No entendía qué coño me estaba pasando, por qué no podía reaccionar, yo quería estar con Alex, quería estar con ella pese a cualquier cosa, pero no era capaz de decírselo.

Estaba dispuesta a volver a la cama cuando apareció Stella de la nada. En cuanto me vio escondió algo en su espalda.

-Eh, ¿qué haces aquí?¿Y qué llevas ahí?

-Joder Piper qué susto… - sonrió pícaramente- ven.

La seguí por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que no había visto nunca. La abrió y allí había un pequeño hueco en una de las paredes, entró por él como pudo y yo fui detrás. Nos encontrábamos en una especie de despensa, pero sin techo. Era increíble, se veían todas y cada una de las estrellas.

Vi cómo se sacaba un mechero de un bolsillo y abrió la mano que había escondido antes. Tenía un cigarrillo de liar, o bueno…

-Es un…

-Es un porro. Sí.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Tengo mis contactos.. –otra vez esa sonrisa. Solo con verla me hacía sonreír a mí. Stella sabía bien cómo hacerme olvidar los problemas… - toma, haz los honores.

Cogí el porro y lo encendí. Dios… Qué sensación. Hacía años y años que no probaba uno. Era lo que necesitaba en ese momento para olvidarme de todo. Le di dos caladas más disfrutándolo al máximo. Noté que Stella me miraba y cuando me giré estaba mirándome a los labios directamente, en ese momento solté el humo del porro y me miró a los ojos. Se empezó a acercar bajando otra vez la mirada a mis labios. El corazón me empezó a latir rápido.


End file.
